Following a Distraction
by TiedUp
Summary: A kind of seduction.


**Following a Distraction**

Warning: Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS

* * *

Misaki felt his eyes trained on her as she moved around his apartment, carrying a damp cloth and cleaning spray. More precisely, Usui's eyes lingered on her shorts - black shorts that revealed too much to even be considered shorts.

Her self-consciousness got the better of her and she spun around, huffing. "Stop-stop _staring_ like that!"

Usui's lips curved into a smirk. "Hmm? Staring at what?" His eyes didn't budge an inch and he leaned back against the sofa much to her irritation, enjoying the view.

Flushed, Misaki ignored his remark and mumbled something about a certain perverted alien before reaching up to dust a shelf. Her tank top hitched up at the motion and beads of sweat threatened to trickle down her forehead as she furrowed her brows. The room felt like a damn sauna.

Usui watched, entranced, as she worked. Her long legs as she stood on tiptoes, to her slightly exposed butt cheeks, to her taught stomach and- a drop of sweat trickled down her chest, disappearing into her cleavage, and he swallowed audibly. He briefly wondered why he was enjoying this so much.

She turned around and edged towards him gingerly, eyeing him suspiciously as she turned her attention to the messy coffee table in front of him.

"Misaki..." Usui drawled as he watched her bend over to retrieve a glass. His eyes now shamelessly followed her cleavage as she moved. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're _trying_ to turn me on with that outfit of yours."

Her hands flung across her chest protectively as she reddened. "What are you talking about! What-what do you expect me to wear! It's thirty degrees and-" _And now_ she was really trying to justify herself she thought, cringing internally as she snapped her mouth shut.

Damn him and damn the fact that she was even cleaning his apartment. It was barely even necessary. Why was she doing this again? She glowered at him as she silently berated herself for being so nervous.

Her mind flicked back to that morning when she'd shyly asked if she could come over. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She would never admit to him that she _had_ perhaps hoped, that he would notice her skimpier-than-usual outfit today. She would also never admit to him that a part of her had _almost_ hoped that he'd take the opportunity to- to...

She shakily met his gaze and almost recoiled from the heat of it. At times like this, she was positive he could read her every thought. She recognised the look of lust mixed with hunger and took a flustered step back. A smirk crossed his face as he pushed himself up slowly to maintain the distance between them.

Usui's darkened eyes bored into hers as he stepped forward with every tentative step she took back, until her back hit the wall and her breath stuck. Her palms pressed against the wall in a weak attempt to ground herself - there was something about the way he closed in on her sent her stomach into a frenzy.

"Hmm..." He towered over her now, leaning against the wall with one arm. Her breath caught as his lips dropped to her ear, fluttering against her skin. Her body reacted automatically, shamelessly, her head tilting upward to grant him better access. Then he was flush against her, his fingers gripping her hips. A whimper escaped her as he pressed hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

She remembered too late that she was supposed to be protesting, and she shoved him away away, panting. "I'm-I'm cleaning..." She tried weakly, her hands losing their purpose as they trailed down his chest.

"_Cleaning_, huh?" He was undeterred, his body tensing as her fingers subconsciously slipped up the the bottom of his shirt. His self control was rapidly depleting he noted, and his gaze landed on her lips. Pink, slightly parted, and so perfectly kissable. God. She was driving him crazy and was likely oblivious, he thought with a small smile. "Well then, maybe we should put those hands to better use..."

Misaki suddenly felt hot as his gravelly voice echoed through her mind. _Better use?_ Her heart pounded as his fingers reached up to tangle in her hair, a low groan escaping his lips. Then she had a second to inhale before his lips were pressing against hers.

He was eager, a little frantic, and he delighted in the way she responded. Stunned and a little delayed, but she slowly matched his fervour as she slanted her lips against his. She stifled a gasp as he grew more desperate, his tongue flicking against hers and she couldn't help but succumb to the intoxicating man before her. She felt him everywhere - his hands pulling her impossibly close, his dizzying _scent_ that invaded her senses, and now his arousal that pulsed against her that made her ache with need.

Her teeth tugged slightly on his bottom lip as she gasped for air, clutching onto his shoulders before she met his lips for another scorching kiss. His fingers dug into her hips, before slipping beneath her top to loosen the clasp on her bra. She shivered at the feeling of him slowly peeling her top up, as she fought to keep her nerves in check. A slight thrill ran up her spine as she watched him lick his lips in anticipation.

Usui knew he was seconds from losing control, seeing her exposed like this. "U-Usui..." She mumbled uncomfortably. He met her gaze for a second, traced with uncertainty, but nothing could hide the pure look of arousal that stared back at him. She whimpered and her hips involuntarily rotated against him. A growl sounded in his throat and suddenly needing to touch her, his hands dropped to palm her breasts, to roll her hardened nipples in his fingers.

She gasped against him, his name falling from her lips as she jerked against his touch. Misaki needed relief, and she found herself from rubbing her front desperately against the bulge in his pants. Groaning, Usui straightened to grind his hips more firmly against her core, and she gasped as it hit right where she needed it.

She was too aroused. Past the point of embarrassment. She could feel the wetness seeping through her pants, where she ached for him to touch her. She needed more. With a cry, she pulled at his shirt in sudden frustration, needing it _off_ as she gauged there was too much clothing between them.

She drank in the sight of his bare chest, and her gut twisted. Adonis himself, stood before her. Her fingers were skimming over the rippling muscles at his shoulders before she even realised, before dropping to outline those _carved-by-God-himself_ abs.

"Misaki..." He gritted her name, the remnants of his control snapping at the sight of her looking at him like _that_, as his hands reached out to hastily pull her shorts down. God. His gaze was fixed on the juncture of her thighs, the lace of her underwear drenched. Those black lacy barely-there pants that confirmed she'd wanted this all along. He'd tease her for that later, he mused.

"As nice as these are, I think they have... served their purpose..." His voice reverberated through her and she froze in shock as his fingers ripped the fabric from covering her most private area. She was entirely exposed. She yelped, a sudden wave of embarrassment sending her arms up to try and shield herself. He was quicker, lacing their fingers and bringing them up to kiss her knuckles. "Don't hide from me… Never hide from me."

She relaxed a little but his fingers brushed through her folds making her gasp and roll her hips forward. He was teasing, dipping a finger in and watching her squirm. _Temptation indeed_ he thought humorously, with her glassy eyes and kiss-swollen lips, her heaving chest and hair all mussed. A second finger followed and she was thrashing against him, moans uninhibited and he realised again just how beautiful she was.

His erection was too much, he needed to feel her against him. He paused to unbutton his jeans and her greedy hand shot out to cup him through his boxers. He hissed, drawing in a breath.

Misaki's hands had a mind of their own as she freed him from the fabric restraints, her only coherent thought that she needed to touch him _now_. She was breathless and in awe, experimenting with the weight of him in her hands. He leaned into her, panting. Enthralled, she ran a finger up his length, marvelling in how silky and hard he felt. Misaki gripped him then, and he his breath caught, almost trembling with need. "Misaki…" He warned.

Hesitantly, she moved quicker, her hand gliding over his hot skin as it became slick with his arousal. His guttural groan filled her ears and he dropped his head to her neck, pressing open kisses to the sweet spot beneath her ear. _More_, she thought helplessly, tightening her grip to desperately try and convey what it was that she wanted. He understood, chuckling darkly.

"Yes," He murmured against her skin. "Anything for you." He lined himself up with her entrance, closing his eyes as he felt how wet she was. He sheathed himself then, nuzzling her jaw as she gasped, adjusting to the size of him.

"U-Usui…" It was a breathy plea, and he groaned, thrusting into her deeply. He couldn't hold back his movements as he felt himself surrounded by her warmth, driving him impossibly deeper. Misaki couldn't breathe, not when his hand reached between them to rub lazy circles against her.

The air was hot and sticky as they gasped, movements in sync, giving each other what they so desperately needed. Misaki felt the pleasure begin to overflow as she wildly bucked against him, lost in the way he felt between her thighs. She moaned again, her senses in overdrive as his lips dropped to her ear.

"That's it, Misaki…" She heard him distantly as she cried out suddenly, climbing her high as she furiously dragged her hands through his scalp. He rocked his hips twice more, feeling the familiar rush of heated wetness surround him. _She felt too good_ he thought, letting go with a loud groan as he squeezed her close, pressing kisses to her cheek.

They collapsed on the floor, panting. She laid back against his chest to catch her breath as his fingers combed gently through her hair. She closed her eyes in bliss, feeling his quickened heart beat steady slowly, and he laced their fingers together. A slight laugh erupted suddenly and her looked back quizzically. "So Misaki… I take it today went the way you wanted?"

Her brows furrowed and she shifted against him. "What?"

He smiled at her, wide and genuine as his eyes twinkled. "Or is such _revealing_ underwear the norm now?"

Her face flushed several shades of red and she yanked her hands free, grappling to escape him. "I-I do _not!_" She shrieked, her words jumbling in her mind. He laughed again, effortlessly pulling her back to him.

"Yes, yes…"


End file.
